


Not So Original Family

by NicholasFlamelFan



Series: Mikaelson OCs [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentioned Silas Resurrection, Parallel world, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholasFlamelFan/pseuds/NicholasFlamelFan
Summary: What if Tyra meets the Doctor only when she tries to help out one of the Covens after Kol and Finn died? What if she turned her back on her remaining siblings after they decided to help the Scooby Gang with getting the Cure?When she runs into the parallel version of the Mikaelsons, will they accept her and make her stay or will she go back to the world that made her the person she is?
Relationships: Mickey Smith & Original Female Character(s), The Doctor & Original Female Character(s), The Mikaelsons & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Mikaelson OCs [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530629
Kudos: 15





	Not So Original Family

Tyra looked at the Coven leader of the London group “Why did you call me?” she asked.

“There’s something wrong with some of our children and we don’t know what,” James pointed out, ruffling his hair in frustration.

“Wrong? Wrong how?” Tyra frowned, leaning back against the desk behind her. To be honest, she was only here because she needed the distraction. After what happened in Mystic Falls, she didn’t… couldn’t feel anymore. It wasn’t even the fact that the stupid Doppelgänger had killed Kol, no. It was how her remaining siblings were acting as if nothing bad had happened. That had hurt more than she would have liked to admit. Everything had been numb and when she had gotten the call a week ago and realised just how much she didn’t care…

James sighed “They won’t tell us but there is something going on. Neither of them is sleeping right, they aren’t eating and they know things. Things that no Human should.”

Tyra raised an eyebrow “You have a suspicion already, don’t you?”

“The only thing that they have in common is the school they go to,” James explained “I would have suspected that someone is targeting the Coven but only the five children going to Deffry Vale High School. The others are fine.”

“Hm,” Tyra nodded “That doesn’t explain what you want me to do about this.”

James bit his lip “I – I know that it’s a lot to ask but… You’re about their age physically.”

“Absolutely not,” Tyra shook her head harshly “I promised to protect you and that is the only reason I’m here right now but I won’t be attending a school.”

* * *

Tyra was staring at the building in front of her in dread. Had she known that there was no chance to get out of James’ stupid idea, she wouldn’t even have come to London in the first place.

“Tyra,” Jay cried out in surprise when she saw the vampire walking towards her “What are you doing here?”

“Ask James,” she bit out, glaring at the people who were staring at them. James had told her to stick close to Jay since she was the only one of the kids at this school who weren’t affected by whatever was going on “As if I don’t have better things to do than to spend any time in a school.”

Jay frowned at the vampire “Are you okay? You’re not normally this…”

“Leave it,” Tyra hissed, running a hand through her hair “I’m in your classes, so let’s get this over with. I’d prefer to disappear again.”

“Tyra…”

“I said leave it,” she snapped “It’s none of your business, Jay.”

* * *

The lessons in the morning went by faster than Tyra would have thought possible. Of course, she was bored out of her mind in most of them since she knew most of the stuff already but at least she had someone to talk to.

“Tyra, please? Talk to me,” Jay whispered, leading the other girl to the cafeteria.

Tyra clenched her hands into fists and groaned at her persistence “You want to know what happened? I’ll tell you. Kol is dead.”

Jay’s eyes widened “What?”

“Kol is dead. As in permanently dead,” Tyra told her “The Doppelgänger and her friends…”

“What about the others? Your other siblings?”

Tyra let her shoulders slump “They don’t care. Finn is dead as well. Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah are working with the Scooby Gang. They don’t care that the very people they allied themselves with have killed two of our brothers.”

“What do you mean ‘working with them’?” Jay demanded, getting angry on Tyra’s behalf.

“As in they didn’t believe Kol or me about Silas and now they’re paying the price,” Tyra shrugged “Honestly, that’s the one reason I’m glad that I’m not there anymore. I don’t have to watch Silas’ rise to power.”

Jay froze “What do you mean ‘didn’t believe him about Silas?’”

The words came out louder than she wanted and before she could react, Tyra’s hand was gripping her throat “Shut up,” she demanded, her eyes narrowing in warning “Just… Don’t.” When Tyra realised that her hand was still around Jay’s throat, she let go as if burnt and backed away, shaking her head.

“Ty…”

“I’m sorry,” she breathed, turning to hurry out of the lunchroom. She could feel herself snapping and for the sake of the promise she made, she couldn’t let Jay be close to her if that is about to happen. Being self-destructive was better than to hurt the people under her protection and while it was scary how much she didn’t care, she knew better than to break the promise she made long ago. Especially now that Kol was gone

“Are you alright?” a voice came from behind her.

Tyra whirled around, cursing herself for not paying enough attention as she slammed the person against a wall harshly. She let go as quickly as she had grabbed him when she recognised the person though. It was the one teacher that Jay told her about. John Smith. Apparently, today was his first day which was a bit suspicious if nothing else “I’m fine,” she bit out, crossing her arms “What is it to you?”

“You just looked like you needed to talk to someone,” the Doctor shrugged, leaning against the wall he had just been slammed into. He thought it was best not to mention it at the moment. Not if he wanted answers out of her. And he was the one who startled her after all, so technically it was on him.

Tyra narrowed her eyes “I don’t.”

The Doctor sighed “I heard what you and your friend were talking about,” he admitted.

“So what?” Tyra shot back defensively, ready to attack him. She froze, though, when the sound of two hearts reached her ears. Her eyes narrowed on the man as she forced herself to relax.

“I know about Silas,” the Doctor said “And I know that he is dangerous.”

Tyra stiffened “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” the Doctor nodded “What I don’t know is who you are.”

“Why does it matter to you?” Tyra asked with narrowed eyes. The more the man talked, the more uncomfortable she got. He knew too much and she had no idea how he knew what he did. Barely anyone outside the circles knew about Silas, so who was he?

The Doctor sighed “Just tell me that if he is actually coming back it is being handled.”

Tyra let out a snort “Well, the people who are about to wake him up because of the stupid Cure will probably try to take care of him. Whether they manage before he takes over the world… That I do not know.”

“Right,” the Doctor mumbled before shaking his head “I’m the Doctor, by the way.”

“Tyra Mikaelson,” she replied.

The Doctor’s eyes widened “Mikaelson as in… the Original family?”

“How do you know about that?” Tyra demanded, her eyes darkening.

“I know a lot of things,” the Doctor grinned “But if you really want to know, I’ll explain tonight. Not here, though.”

Tyra crossed her arms “I’ll hold you to that.”

“I would expect nothing else.”

* * *

That night, Tyra was standing in front of the school, waiting for the Doctor to show up as he promised.

“There you are,” he exclaimed, walking closer “Tyra, these are Rose and Mickey. Rose, Mickey, that’s Tyra.”

Rose narrowed her eyes “What is she doing here?”

“I need to talk to her about something,” the Doctor pointed out “It’s easier to do it this way.”

“Right,” Rose muttered, sending the other girl a small glare. What could the Doctor possibly want to talk to her about? It didn’t make any sense to her at all. She shivered and looked around the corridors “Oh, it’s weird seeing school at night. It just feels wrong. When I was a kid, I used to think all the teachers slept in school.”

The Doctor ignored her, turning to look up and down the dark corridors “Alright, team. Oh, I hate people who say team,” he grimaced “Eh, gang. Comrades? Anyway, Rose, go to the kitchen. Get a sample of that oil. Mickey, the new staff are all Maths teachers. Go and check out the Maths department. I’m going to look at Finch’s office. Be back here in ten minutes.” With that, he turned to Tyra and gestured for her to come along “I think we better have that talk now.”

“If you insist,” Tyra shrugged “Who are you, Doctor? That is your name, isn’t it? Who are you and how do you know about me…? About Silas?”

The Doctor ran a hand through his hair “Do you believe in time travel?”

“I would be an idiot not to,” Tyra snorted “Why?”

“Because I’m a time traveller,” the Doctor pointed out “I travel in space and time. I met Silas when he was still Human and I met some of your siblings and might even have a book or two about your family.”

Tyra stared at him for a moment “But… How?”

“This is where it gets complicated,” he murmured “I…”

Tyra held up her hand “Shh,” she hushed him, tilting her head “There’s someone here.”

“Where?” the Doctor asked.

“In there,” she pointed to a door.

He nodded, hurrying to said door. It was the storeroom where he parked his Tardis. When he saw the person inside, he smiled for a moment “Hello, Sarah Jane.”

“It’s you,” she breathed “Oh, Doctor. Oh, my God. It’s you, isn’t it? You’ve regenerated.”

The Doctor hummed “Yeah. Half a dozen times since we last met.”

Sarah Jane looked at him, noticing the look in his eyes but choosing not to say anything “You look incredible.”

“So do you.”

“Huh,” Sarah Jane laughed “I got old. What are you doing here?”

“Well, UFO sightings, school gets record results,” the Doctor shrugged with a small grin “I couldn’t resist. What about you?”

Tyra cleared her throat “UFO sightings?” she asked “Are you for real?”

The Doctor looked at her “You didn’t know?”

“No,” she shook her head “I was only told that a couple of children are acting weird. They are under my protection, so it is my job to help. I just didn’t know that I would be masquerading as a student to do so.”

“Who are you, then?” Sarah Jane asked with a friendly smile.

Tyra looked at her “No one important. I should get going.”

The Doctor reached out to grab her arm “I thought you wanted to help the children? If you leave now, you can’t do that.”

“Why do you want me to stay?” Tyra demanded, raising her eyebrow “You seem to have things under control.”

“Please?”

Tyra gritted her teeth “Fine. But…”

A scream cut her off “Okay, now I believe it’s you,” Sarah Jane mumbled, running after the Doctor.

Tyra looked after them for a moment before she followed. Not like she had anything better to do and if the Doctor was right, this would lead her to find out what was going on with the Coven’s children.

“Did you hear that?” Rose asked as she ran up. She stopped when her eyes landed on the older woman “Who’s she?”

“Rose, Sarah Jane,” the Doctor gestured “Sarah Jane, Rose.”

Sarah Jane waved “Hi. Nice to meet you.” She turned back to the Doctor “You can tell you’re getting older. Your assistants are getting younger.”

“I’m not his assistant,” Rose huffed.

Sarah Jane raised her eyebrow “No? I get you, tiger.”

They continued on their way, reaching the classroom in no time. Tyra raised her eyebrows at the boy who was standing there, surrounded by tons of vacuum-packed rats “Sorry, sorry,” he gasped “It was only me.” He turned to the Doctor sheepishly “You told me to investigate, so I started looking through some of these cupboards and all of these fell on me.”

“Oh, my God, they’re rats,” Rose breathed with wide eyes “Dozens of rats. Vacuum-packed rats.”

“Huh,” Tyra blinked, kneeling down to examine them.

The Doctor snorted, looking at Mickey in amusement “And you decided to scream.”

“It took me by surprise,” Mickey huffed.

“Like a little girl?” the Doctor teased.

Mickey glared at him “It was dark. I was covered in rats.”

The Doctor ignored his glare “Nine, maybe ten years old. I’m seeing pigtails, frilly skirts.”

“Hello, can we focus?” Rose snapped, shaking her head at the two guys “Does anyone notice anything strange about this? Rats in school?”

“Well, obviously they use them in Biology lessons,” Sarah Jane pointed out “They dissect them. Or maybe you haven’t reached that bit yet.”

“I doubt it,” Tyra spoke up absentmindedly. The rats looked freshly packed… Maybe even while they were still alive. It certainly didn’t look like they were killed with any incision and they looked too healthy to have been killed with any sort of poison “They were packed fresh – alive.”

The Doctor crouched down next to her “Why do you think that?”

Tyra handed one of the rats over for him to examine “No injuries and it wouldn’t make sense to use poison for rats. Yes, if they were for dissecting, they would be killed by either lethal injury or an injection but those look too healthy. I would assume they’re food for something or someone but I could be wrong.”

“Everything started when Mister Finch arrived,” the Doctor pointed out and threw the rat back on the heap with the others “We should go and check his office.”

Out in the corridor, Tyra once again followed behind the others. She wasn’t sure what to think about them. From what she could see the blonde – Rose was being really petty. It made her uncomfortable but she didn’t really care much. If that was the way she acted, who was Tyra to argue? It wasn’t any of her business and it wasn’t like she would be staying around them after all of this was over.

She had plans of disappearing as soon as the issue with the kids was taken care of. Maybe in Africa… Definitely, somewhere her other siblings wouldn’t think to look… If they cared at all. Since they hadn’t tried to call her once, she really didn’t think they did. Not if they hadn’t noticed her being gone after two months.

“Sorry,” Rose started, looking at Sarah Jane from the corner of her eyes “I don’t mean to be rude but… Who are you?”

“Sarah Jane Smith,” the woman introduced herself “I used to travel with the Doctor.”

Rose clenched her jaw, trying not to get too annoyed with the woman’s bragging “Oh? Well, he never mentioned you.”

“Oh,” Sarah nodded in realization, looking at the floor sadly.

The Doctor shot the two at the front a panicked look before letting out a small groan “Oh, I must have done,” he spoke up quickly “Sarah Jane. Mentioned her all the time.”

“Hold on,” Rose held up her hand, pretending to think about it “Sorry. Never.”

Mickey snorted, patting the Doctor’s shoulder “The missus and the ex. Welcome to every man’s worst nightmare.”

The Doctor dropped his head and ran a hand through his hair. This is why he didn’t like meeting his old Companions. Losing them had hurt and he tried to move on which meant that he didn’t really talk about them must. He was aware that it wasn’t the healthiest of techniques but after losing everyone… He just didn’t know what to do anymore.

“Are you okay?” Tyra asked, narrowing her eyes on the Doctor.

He shot her a surprised look “I’m fine.”

Tyra shrugged “If you say so. I don’t care for any of your drama but I know how it feels to try and move on.”

“What do you mean?”

“It takes one to know one,” Tyra pointed out “You’ve lost a lot. You’re running from your own memories and I assume that’s why you don’t talk about the people you knew before?”

The Doctor stared at her “How do you…?”

“It doesn’t matter. Let’s just get this over with so I can leave,” Tyra muttered “I stayed here too long already.”

As soon as they reached the Headmaster’s office, the Doctor pulled out his screwdriver and pointed it at the lock “Maybe Tyra was right,” he murmured “It would make sense, I suppose. What if those rats were food?”

Rose frowned “Food for what?”

The Doctor opened the door, poking his head inside before his eyes widened “Rose,” he whispered in a hushed tone “You know you used to think all the teachers slept in the school? Well, they do.” He stepped to the side, letting the others see a group of giant bats hanging from the ceiling.

“No way,” Mickey gasped, backing away. He turned and ran as fast as he could, while the others followed after the Doctor shut the door quietly.

* * *

“I’m not going back in there,” Mickey exclaimed, pacing up and down in front of the school “No way.”

“Those were the teachers?” Rose asked, looking back at the school.

The Doctor nodded “When Finch arrived, he brought with him seven new teachers, four dinner ladies and a nurse. Thirteen. Thirteen big bat people. Come on.”

Mickey gaped at him “Come on? You’ve got to be kidding.”

“I need the Tardis,” the Doctor pointed out “I’ve got to analyse that oil from the kitchen.”

Sarah Jane grinned at him “I might be able to help you there.” She gestured for him to follow “I’ve got something to show you.”

The Doctor tilted his head in curiosity and followed Sarah Jane to her car. She opened the trunk, causing the Doctor’s face to light up “K9,” he exclaimed “Rose, Mickey, Tyra, allow me to introduce K9. Well, K9 Mark Three to be precise.”

“Why does he look so… disco?” Rose grimaced, looking at the dog thing.

“Oi,” the Doctor huffed, shooting her a look “Listen, in the year five thousand, this was cutting edge. What’s happened to him?”

Sarah Jane smiled sadly and shrugged “Oh, one day, he just… nothing.”

“Well, didn’t you try and get him repaired?” the Doctor asked, appalled.

“It’s not like getting parts from a Mini Metro,” Sarah Jane muttered “Besides, the technology inside him could rewrite human science. I couldn’t show him to anyone.”

The Doctor sighed and patted K9’s head “Ooh, what’s the nasty lady done to you, eh?”

Rose rolled her eyes at the Doctor “Look, no offence, but could you stop petting for a minute? Never mind the tin dog. We’re busy.”

* * *

The growing group relocated to the coffee shop across the road where Tyra curled up in a booth in one of the corners, away from all of the others. She really didn’t want to talk to any of them more than she needed to. While the Doctor seemed really nice, he had other things to think about.

She jumped in surprise when her phone started ringing. One glance at the caller ID, caused her to stiffen “What do you want?”

“ _Where the hell are you?_ ” Klaus snapped as soon as he heard his sister’s voice.

Tyra clenched her jaw tightly “Why does it matter to you? You didn’t even notice that I have been gone for two months.”

“ _What? Ty…_ ”

“I don’t care,” she snarled quietly, ignoring the looks she was getting from the others “This is all your fault. Yours and Elijah’s.”

Klaus snorted “ _I wasn’t the one who tried to attack the Gilberts._ ”

“Are you really blaming Kol?” Tyra shot back “Nik, he’s dead. He died because all of you couldn’t be bothered to fucking listen to him.”

“ _Well, you didn’t either,_ ” Klaus shrugged, not really caring much about the temper tantrum his sister was throwing.

Tyra clenched her hand around the phone “You’re a bastard. You couldn’t even be bothered to fucking mourn him before running off to join the Scooby Gang in destroying the world.” When she heard him inhaling, she cut him off “I don’t care, Klaus. I really, really don’t. This is your own doing. I’m not coming back and I’d appreciate it if you didn’t look for me. Henrik is dead and so are Finn and Kol. They were the only ones who cared about me. You – all of you – tend to forget I exist unless you need something from me.”

“ _We need your help,_ ” Klaus pressed out through clenched teeth “ _You’re the only one who knows as much about Silas as Kol did._ ”

“Too little, too late,” Tyra shot back “Don’t contact me again.” She hung up the phone and threw it against the far wall without a moment of hesitation. She was tired of this… All of this.

The Doctor took a couple of steps towards her “Are you alright?”

“Fine,” Tyra groaned, sinking down in the booth she had been sitting in “Just fine.”

“Right,” he mumbled “Do you…?”

Tyra shot him a look “Just… Do what you have to do to get this done. I want this done with.”

The Doctor backed away and turned back to fixing K9. He didn’t know her well enough to press the issue, no matter how much he wanted to help her.

When everyone returned to what they were doing before, Tyra rested her head on the table with a sigh. She hurt. There was a void that hadn’t been as big before. The void that had formed after Henrik died. She shoved the chair back and practically fled from the room, needing to be alone for a few minutes.

* * *

In the end, Tyra had left after the Doctor made sure she would know to meet them in front of the school the next morning.

“Morning,” the Doctor greeted Tyra with a grin.

Tyra nodded quietly, looking at the school as the children were arriving.

“Okay, so Rose and Sarah, you go to the Maths room. Crack open those computers, I need to see the hardware inside. Here, you might need this.” Rose held out her hand, frowning when the Doctor gave his sonic to Sarah Jane instead “Mickey, surveillance. I want you outside.”

Mickey opened his mouth and huffed “Just stand outside?”

Sarah Jane handed him her car keys “Here, take these. You can keep K9 company.”

“Don’t forget to leave the window open a crack,” the Doctor teased.

“But he’s metal,” Mickey gestured.

The Doctor shot him an amused look “I didn’t mean for him.”

“What’re you going to do?” Rose asked, shooting Tyra a jealous look when it became obvious that the Doctor wanted her to go with him.

“It’s time I had a word with Mister Finch. Tyra, you’re with me,” he said, waving for the Original to follow him into the school.

* * *

The Doctor and Tyra stopped at the entrance of the pool, looking over at the headmaster “Who are you?” the Doctor demanded.

“My name is Brother Lassa,” Finch told him “And you?”

“The Doctor.” He tilted his head “Since when did Krillitanes have wings?”

Finch shrugged his shoulders “It’s been our form for nearly ten generations now. Our ancestors invaded Bessan. The people there had some rather lovely wings. They made a million widows in one day. Just imagine.”

“Gross,” Tyra grimaced “Really?”

The Doctor hushed her, trying to stop her from drawing attention to herself. She was his ace and she knew it “And now you’re shaped human.”

“A personal favourite,” Finch hummed “That’s all.”

“And the others?”

Finch sighed, moving closer to the other side of the pool where his two opponents were standing “My brothers remain bat form. What you see is a simple morphic illusion. Scratch the surface and the true Krillitane lies beneath.” He sent the Doctor a superior smirk, ignoring the girl at his side. She was human as far as he could tell and as such she wasn’t important “And what of the Time Lords? I always thought of you as such a pompous race. Ancient, dusty senators, so frightened of change and chaos. And of course, they’re all but extinct. Only you. The last.”

“This plan of yours,” the Doctor spoke up, ignoring the slight about his people “What is it?”

Finch raised his eyebrows in surprise “You don’t know.”

“That’s why I’m asking,” the Doctor pointed out in annoyance.

“Well, show me how clever you are,” Finch smirked “Work it out.”

The Doctor crossed his arms, glaring at the alien “If I don’t like it, then it will stop.”

Finch watched him with barely concealed awe “Fascinating. Your people were peaceful to the point of indolence. You seem to be something new. Would you declare war on us, Doctor?”

“I’m so old now,” he murmured “I used to have so much mercy.” He turned around, gesturing for Tyra again “You get one warning. That’s it.”

“But we’re not even enemies,” Finch called after him “Soon you will embrace us.” His voice lowered as the two moved further away from him “The next time we meet, you will join with me. I promise you.”

Tyra glanced over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow at the predatory look Finch sent at the Doctor “Well, he’s a fan of you…”

“Yeah?” the Doctor asked, a grin playing around his lips “Well, many people are.”

Tyra raised her eyebrows “You’re not arrogant at all, are you?”

“Nope,” the Doctor bantered back, glad to see the small glimmer of mischief in the girl’s eyes. He had the feeling that it had been a while since she had let herself go like that. Judging by what he had overheard yesterday when she was talking to her brother, he felt the need to try and cheer her up. Even if it was only for a short amount of time. Maybe he could offer to take her along for a bit. Get away from the memories and the bad stuff and just see the universe “Could you go and check on Mickey for me? I’ll see what Rose and Sarah Jane are up to.”

“Don’t want me to join the catfight between those two, do you?” Tyra asked, slightly amused at his embarrassed look. She shook her head “Don’t worry about it. I need to go and call someone anyway… After I get a new phone.” She grimaced at the last thing, vividly remembering that she threw hers against the wall the night before.

* * *

“Hey, you okay?” Mickey asked, moving out of the car and over to the girl he met yesterday.

Tyra looked up at him tiredly “Is it that obvious?”

“A bit, yeah,” Mickey shrugged before gesturing to the building when he realised that Tyra didn’t want to talk about it anymore “I thought you’d be with the Doctor. What are you doing out here?”

Tyra ran a hand through her hair “I need to make a phone call… Then I remembered that I may or may not have totally obliterated my phone yesterday.”

Mickey’s lips twitched “It was pretty spectacular,” he nodded “If you promise not to kill my phone you can use it for the call.”

“That would be… nice,” Tyra murmured, taking it when Mickey held it out “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” He turned away to give her some privacy while she was on the phone but found himself glancing over at her more than once. There was no denying that she was beautiful but it was her eyes that drew him in. Something was wrong about them. Like there should be more emotions in them but for some reason, there weren’t. Tyra had been livid on the phone the night before but her eyes had seemed empty when she had glanced in his direction. When he glanced back at the school, he saw a young boy banging on the doors “Hey, are you alright?”

“They’ve taken them all,” the boy gasped, trying to open the door that wasn’t budging.

Mickey frowned worriedly “What?”

The boy looked over his shoulder nervously “They’ve taken all the children.”

“Shit,” Mickey muttered and was about to run to the car when Tyra appeared by his side, the phone held loosely in her hand.

“Get out of the way,” she murmured, taking his place in front of the doors. She glanced at the boy “I’m going to kick in the door. You should get clear.”

Mickey watched in awe as the door cracked under the strength of Tyra’s kick, the glass shattering “Woah,” he breathed.

Tyra nodded for him to go in before looking down at the phone “Go ahead. I need to…”

Mickey hummed in realization “Sure thing.”

“What do you want to know?” Tyra asked into the phone, moving further away from the school. No matter how little she wanted to listen to her siblings at the moment, she didn’t really want Silas to walk free and bring down the world. If he was awake already, they’d be in deep shit and she wasn’t sure what they would be able to do about him. Silas wasn’t stupid. The moment he realised what’s going on, he would most likely take Stefan’s place just as Katerina had done with Elena time and time again. 

* * *

All in all, the situation at the school had gotten wrapped up pretty quickly. Tyra didn’t actually have much to do with it but it was still good to see that the kids were safe again. When she had made to leave, the Doctor had stopped her wanting her to join him and the others by the Tardis.

Tyra was looking around curiously, letting her hand trail over the console. She glanced over when the door opened and the Doctor entered with Sarah Jane in tow “You’ve redecorated,” the older woman remarked, raising her eyebrows at the corals.

“Do you like it?” the Doctor asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

Sarah Jane glanced up at him with a small smile “Oh, I – I do. Yeah. I preferred it as it was but er… yeah. It’ll do.”

“I love it,” Rose piped up, having managed to leave her grudge behind for the moment. It wasn’t like any of them would be around once they left.

“Hey,” Sarah Jane brought the attention back to her “What’s forty-seven times three hundred and sixty-nine?”

Rose shrugged “No idea. It’s gone now. The oil’s faded.”

“But you’re still clever,” Sarah Jane pointed out “More than a match for him.”

“You and me both,” Rose smiled lightly. The smile fell when she saw the Doctor fidgeting by the console “Doctor?”

“Er,” he started and cleared his throat “We’re about to head off but you could come with us…” He looked from Sarah Jane to Tyra and back “Both of you.”

Sarah Jane shook her head, smiling sadly “No.” The Doctor’s face fell “I can’t do this anymore. Besides, I’ve got a much bigger adventure ahead. Time I stopped waiting for you and found a life of my own.”

Mickey looked from one person to the other, slightly hurt that he was being excluded again “Can I come?” When Sarah Jane blinked at him in confusion, he tried again “No, not with you.” He gestured to the Doctor “I mean with you. Because I’m not the tin dog and I want to see what’s out there.”

When the Doctor hesitated, Sarah Jane nudged his side “Oh, go on, Doctor. Sarah Jane Smith and Mickey Smith. You need a Smith on board.”

“Okay then,” the Doctor shrugged “I could do with a laugh.” He turned to Tyra and tilted his head “You haven’t said anything yet. You don’t have to come. I just thought maybe with…”

Tyra bit her lip “Are you sure?” she asked “You know what I am…”

“More than sure,” the Doctor nodded seriously “What you are doesn’t define you and I think it would do you a world of good to get away for a bit.”

“Then yes. I’ll come,” Tyra told him, tugging a strand of her hair behind her ear “Not for long though. I need to make sure that my siblings don’t break the world.”

The Doctor opened his mouth to say something when Mickey cut him off “Rose, is that okay?”

“No, great.” Rose plastered a fake smile on her face “Why not?”

Sarah Jane looked between them and stepped back uncomfortably “Well, I’d better go.”

Rose moved over to the older woman “What do I do?” she whispered, glancing over at the Doctor, Mickey and Tyra who were still grouped together by the console “Do I stay with him?”

Tyra rolled her eyes at the tone that Rose’s voice had taken. She didn’t really know the girl and from what she had seen, she didn’t care to get to know her either. Pettiness was something she really didn’t tolerate. Even less so now. Elena had learned the hard way to not cross Tyra and it had been more than worth getting daggered by Klaus for damaging his Doppelgänger.

“Yes,” Sarah Jane said without a moment of hesitation “Some things are worth getting your heart broken for.” She squeezed Rose’s hands gently “Find me if you need to. One day… Find me.” With that said, she turned and moved to leave the Tardis, drawing the Doctor’s attention back to her. He hurried after her as Tyra and Mickey kept talking about the Tardis.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This is going to be part of my early Christmas present to you guys. I did my best to write for as many Fics as possible for Christmas but the rest didn't work yet. For the Fics that haven't been updated in this wave, I'll try to get an update out till March (I have exams in February, so I should be able to get stuff done until March).
> 
> For those interested, feel free to join my Facebook Group (NicholasFlamel's Corner) where I post snippets of chapters I write, ideas I have and finished/abandoned Fics. Link: https://www.facebook.com/groups/687956758591756


End file.
